


every letter

by mirrorsontheceiling



Series: Alternate!Harry Potter Universes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Drarry, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Letter style, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Pop Culture, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Social Media, all of my fics have social media and it's a requirement you know, among other made-up topics, bc plot reasons, diary entry style, im here for the fluff so you can pry it from my cold dead hands, made-up magical history, no bashing im a gentle author here, pop culture references, sort of, which means basically all of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorsontheceiling/pseuds/mirrorsontheceiling
Summary: -Written in Diary/Letter/Social Media styles, might add in actual writing.-All of Hogwart's knew Draco and Harry were two oblivious idiots. THEY might not know it, but dammit if their passing notes are just 'friendly house relationships'.





	1. homework and denial

**Author's Note:**

> harry- normal  
> draco- _italicized or stylized_  
>  ron- **bold like the lion**  
>  hermione- **_bolded italic bc y not_**  
>  pansy- (feeling special in parenthesis)  
> *picture or video descriptions*
> 
>  
> 
> so this is an au in the modern era, but with magic. all of our favorite peeps live. 8th year, harry and draco are sort-of acquaintances-who-don't-hex-each-other-but-are-still-wary.
> 
> the usernames are completely made up, so dont actually go on twitter and look them up.
> 
> HARRY POTTER AND IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING. im just borrowing them for a little bit
> 
> your friendly neighborhood trash can apologizes, but she can'T SEEM TO UPDATE HER OTHER STORIES OR FINISH DRAFTS. LIKE, COME ON ZOEY GET WITH THE P R O G R A M

~History of Magic Notes~

...

Did you get what pages were 4 homework?

**what homework**

I'm pretty sure theres homework from binns. one that isnt about troll wars or whatever

**if we're being honest binns will probably forget and if he does remember, we have a hermione on our side**

*stick-figure drawing of a line in a dress, holding a rectangle. or is it a book?*

Remember last time we asked to copy, tho?

**what hapenned 'last time'?**

**_Last time, what 'happened', was I had to bail you two out of detention. Flitwick put new Non-Cheating charms on the homework, right before they were graded._ **

**so do you know what the homework is or not**

**_I do, but I'm not feeling like you two really want to know. Maybe Draco would know, huh Harry?_ **

Whatre you trying to say? hes not even in our class

**everybody has history of magic, harry. even pureblooded gits like malfoy**

**_Yeah, Harry, you two could use some alone time together._ **

Wait, wait, wait are you two encouraging the drarry thing?????? You guys know we dont even like each other, the fangirls got it all wrong!!!!

**_Denial isn't just a river in Egypt anymore, wouldn't you say so, Ron?_ **

**shes right**

Youre just saying that because shes your girlfriend. what friends you two are.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*@snitchsnatch's Twitter Feed*

**Draco Malfoy** @slitherslither with **Pansy Parkinson** @actualQueen  
10 min. ago  
*draco lying close-eyed in pansy's arms with his tongue sticking out and arms crossed in an x, whilst pansy fake-cries*  
Tmw you forget to do your homework  
207 Likes  
\---Comments

**Blaise Zabini** @420blaiseit  
-this is why we can't have nice things, drake  
55 Likes

**Padma Patil** @thebettersister  
-SAMEEE  
22 Likes

**Harry Potter** @snitchsnatch  
-tbh the teachers will still nag to you about it in the afterlife  
109 Likes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
- **Scheming Extraordinaire** -

_he commented on my post??? like, he's super funny and an actual angel_

(woah boy, settle down. calm ur fangirl heart 4 a moment.)

_k ive calmed down_

(good, cus now we gotta plan on how 2 get u ur man)  
(the plan might involve bunnies and that vanilla-chocolate stuff u like)

_i am forever in ur debt, o conniving one_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
- **G R O U P C H A T** -

**_Is it just me or is there a wild hoard of rabbits literally sitting outside of Harry's dorm?_ **

**we're too scared to go out. nevilles already been sacrificed. rip nev**

I CANT HOLD THEM BACK MUCH LONGER


	2. Headmistress McGonagall's Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGonagall is queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own HP
> 
> Harry- Normal  
> Hermione- **_Bolded italic_**

**Headmistress Minerva McGonagall's Notes**

 

Dear substitute teacher or whomever this letter comes into contact with,

I am deeply sorry that circumstances have forced me to be away at this time. I should hopefully be back by Tuesday, if not, Wednesday. I have enclosed within this package the teaching plans, homework assignments, and notes on the classes. If there are anymore questions, please ask Professor Slughorn or Professor Flitwick.

Notes-

-Pair up Longbottom and Granger for paired assignments. This will likely cause less damage.

-Keep an eye on the first-year Hufflepuffs. They tend to like shiny things.

-Make sure all fragile objects are properly secured before classes.

-Don't let the older students bully the others.

-Report any random rabbits to Professor Slughorn.

-Don't eat the green... Slime in the staff-room ice-box.

-Let Finnegan and Thomas dab. And please don't question it.

-Keep Potter away from Malfoy. They'll both get distracted.

-Herd the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs together. Both groups are less likely to stage a revolution this way.

-Actually, while you're at it, put the Gryffindors in, too.

-Thinking about it again. don't do that.

-Put up anti-Hexing charms on the Transfiguration classroom. They last about two days.

-Give pop quizzes. Just make them suffer.

-Granger usually comes in at 14:00 for biscuits and tea.

-Assert your authority.

-If Potter and Malfoy get together during the time period I am away, remind Pomfrey she owes me 20 Sickles.

-Re-stock the parchment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Smart Bae**

**_Did you seriously tried to climb a pillar?_ **

THERE WAS A BUNNY

**_It wasn't one of the murderous rampaging ones your secret admirer gave._ **

I DONT HAVE A SEC R ET AD M I RER

IF I DID, THEY WOULDNT HAVE DONE THAT

**_Maybe they were confused?_ **

YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

@slitherslither's Twitter feed

**Pansy Parkinson** @actualQueen with **Draco Malfoy** @slitherslither 

You done goofed  
37 Likes

\---Comments

**Blaise Zabini** @420blaiseit  
i am honesty disappointed that you went to HER for advice  
49 Likes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Cont. of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall's Notes**

You're probably going to go crazy. My sincerest condolences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how bout them cowboys


	3. fuckin conspiracy theorists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the Golden Bros chill out and have conspiracy theories.
> 
> Most of which involve Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS ALMOST SUMMER AND IM FREAKING OUT THIS IS GONNA BE GREAAAT
> 
> wait this also means its almost the end of Albus' first year, too
> 
> CONSPIRACY
> 
> Harry- normal. Unlike the magical world  
> Hermiomione- ** _extra af_**  
>  Run- **bold like the lion is my new favorite thing**  
>  Gin-Gin-underlined like the queen she also is  
> Lunaaa- _the Real One™_  
>  Neville-*insert a dramatic speech*

**G R O U P C H A T 2.0**

8:46 AM

So, like, I have this theory

*I'm sort of scared*

NO NO DONT BE SCARED ITS GREAT

just tell us so I can laugh at you

Ok so like

I'm pretty sure science isn't actually real

It's a conspiracy theory

_**tf Harry** _

Bc then how does magic tie into black holes and shit

_w e l l. . ._

What?

_if you opened your magical theory book..._

THAT IS UNIMPORTANT AT THE MOMENT

WHAT MATTERS IS THAT ITS A CONSPIRACY LIKE ILLUMINATI AND ALIENS

EXCEPT ILLUMINATI AND ALIENS ARE REAL

**i 100% agree with that statement, i'm an expert**

_**This is almost as bad as the duck army idea. Or the lucky charms skateboard idea.** _

*he did it for the vine*

_Or was it for Draco?_

**I RETRACT MY STATEMENT LUNA IS THE REAL EXPERT HERE**

damn straight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**G R O U P C H A T 2.0**

so I was thinking and what if Malfoy really was a vampire

**_Now where did this come from?_ **

Should we be concerned about your theories, Har-Har?

Don't call me har har, u shouldn't be worried, and I had this weird nightmare

**i wanna hear the theory**

*does anybody else see the large trail of flower petals*

He's pale af, never eats any garlic bread at dinner, and doesn't get caught by Filch

_I am impressed. I am clapping right now, btw_

Then how r u texting

*should I follow it*

it's called irony or some grammar thing, Harry

_magic_

*if I die, give my toad to Ron*

**_Where's Neville, guys?_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**G R O U P C H A T 2.0**

*i think Harry's right*

*i just saw Malfoy at the end of the trail*

*then he ran away super fast*

*i am Shook*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody answered about how them cowboys were, so I'm sorta disappointed. I never liked the Cowboys anyways
> 
> I apologize for my cussing in the title and this chapter
> 
> also, the science thing is a real convo I had with my friend

**Author's Note:**

> any comments? constructive criticism? requests to be friends?
> 
> i was reading the second book a few weeks ago and thought,'does mcgonagall have a list somewhere of lessons to not-teach when drarry's in the room?' so this was born. i was inspired. also, i couldnt walk today bc of something i did to my foot, so i had to stay home. be gone, procrastination!
> 
> this is really short sorry. also i dont have twitter so the twitter format might be wrong, pls tell me how to format it pls and thx.


End file.
